The purpose of the proposed research will be to test the hypothesis that as the degree of drinking increases, aggression will increase more among drinkers in a proscriptive normative environment than among drinkers in a prescriptive normative environment. The data required for this study will be collected by means of an anonymous pre-coded questionnaire-form instrument consisting of the Norm Quality Scale recently developed by the author, the Quantity-Frequency Index developed by Jessor et al., demographic items, and an aggression index to be developed prior to inclusion. It will be administered during regularly scheduled class periods without prior announcement to a purposive sample of approximately 2,500 students in approximately twenty five colleges and universities. Institutions will not be selected to yield a representative sample of students, but rather to obtain large numbers of respondents representing both prescriptive and proscriptive normative environments. Data will be punched directly onto IBM cards by the staff or this college's Computer Center prior to transferral onto magnetic tape. They will then be interpreted by means of analysis of variance and prepared for publication.